


Warmth

by kosmeja



Series: Kuji-inn [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmeja/pseuds/kosmeja
Summary: In which Naruto has a nightlight, Sasuke is afraid of the dark and doesn't want to admit it, and somehow,Sakurais the perverted one.Or: Team 7 have a brief conversation in the dark.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful people on the Genjutsu Support Group discord are... at least 80% responsible for this. It's not my _best_ , but it's good practice w/completing a story

Sakura has to admit that even if she had the best grades for the Academy written exams, both of her teammates were geniuses in their own rights.

With Sasuke, it's _obvious_. He's not only the prodigal son, he's it's second coming. The object of her girlhood affections spends many restless nights training at the same post where Kakashi had so thoroughly trounced them 3 years ago. He's determined, not only to get revenge for the sake of his clan, but to be filled with meaning in the face of despair. His meaning comes from power, and as a girl, Sakura doesn't understand that. She couldn't understand his tragedy even when she _knew_ it, because hearing about a massacre through mission reports and classified documents Tsunade let her look at was a completely different beast from experiencing it first hand. He's a genius driven by pain, by an obsession to be the _best._

Naruto is... a different story. For so long he is just Konoha's Number 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja. A nuisance to shinobi everywhere and a menace to the general public. Even with the hitai-ate, he never outgrows the juvenile demeanor. The pranks stop, sure, but he's still prone to using the Sexy Jutsu as a distraction, he's still the most likely to dive headfirst into a situation without knowing anything about it. He's a whirlpool of chaos wrapped neatly in orange clothes. Sakura spends their genin years hating him for it. He can smile in the face of hopelessness and torment and it makes her feel guilty for ever spitting on his name, for hitting him so many times and always making fun of his ineptitude. She tugs at his emotions like no one else, because he has a fucking crush on _her_ even after all she had said and thought about the Kyuubi container behind his back.

Tsunade smacks her full force, when she refers to her own teammate as "Kyuubi Contanier" in casual conversation, and the pinkette winces at the thought. She... vowed to never do it again, and then went back to studying once her bruised jaw had been iced. It wasn't much of a big deal to her, but as Tsunade explained it, she began to empathize. Naruto was seen as just that, the container for a monster by most of the village. He was an _asset_ before he was a person and Sakura couldn't dare to see him in the same light. At first, her friendship is bred of guilt. She... wants to be a better person, because an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke had created a skewed dynamic with their team. Naruto had been the first to protect them during the Wave Mission, he had been the first to rise to action when things seemed hopeless and while Sasuke backed him up confidently, Sakura had only saw... that. She only acknowledged the Uchiua because he was the object of her affections, a childish sentiment that she was embarrassed to think about now. As the spoke more, as she actually tried to connect with her blonde haired knucklehead, she realized they were kindred spirits. Passionate, overly protective of the things they loved, and just a little childish at times (where Naruto's vice was ramen, Sakura's had and always would be romance novels). They bickered more often than not, but as time passed, as they grew as a team, she came to appreciate the boy as... an ally. Someone she knew as a _friend_.

They're both geniuses, even if Sakura thought the two to be a little stupid most of the time. When they're told to meet in the Kages offices, she assumes its because of this genius. What she doesn't expect, is what her mentor has to say.

"You guys... you need to take a vacation." With paperwork stacked to the ceiling, glasses framing her tired expression, she glances up at the three of them quizzically. "Did someone call you here?" Shizune slips a paper onto her desk, another file, another report. But this one makes the Godaime's eyes light up just a little, a familiar sort of smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, _right_. Sakura, you're officially on standby. Naruto, Sasuke, you're her bodyguards." The shock in the room could practically be felt, and Naruto voices her thoughts faster than she could filter them.

"We're _what?_ Why does Sakura need to be guarded?"

"...Why can't you get Anbu, if you need to protect her?" It could be her overactive imagination, but Sasuke actually sounded _concerned_ for her. Maybe he thought that the last Uchiha and a Jinchuriki wouldn't be enough to keep her safe?

"Why do I need a pair of bodyguards? What do you mean I'm on _standby?_ " Apparently, disrespecting the Hokage was contagious and the blonde glowers at her student, reminding the girl of her wrath.

"You're taking a _vacation_ , that's why. Look at this." Handing her the very same file Shizune had just gave her, Sakura glances over it as Tsunade gives a brief explanation. "Your teammate, Haruno Sakura, is the hardest working Chunin in the village currently. We're mandated to give her a few days off, and you two are going to make sure she _relaxes_. Do we have an understanding?"

"...what does 'mandated' mean, Baa-Chan?"

"...how many missions did she _do?_ " Sakura's cheeks grow pink at that question and she quickly crumples the report, throwing it into a nearby wastebasket and smiling at her teacher.

"Thanks for being so kind and giving me a break! Come on guys, I don't wanna hold the Hokage up or anything." She's desperate to change the topic, before anyone could question her on these 'missions'. The Sanin probably knew already, if she was actually ordering Sakura to relax, but if her teammates were to find out the truth, she'd be mortified.

Luckily the two geniuses don't see through her ruse. Naruto just assumes that his crush is perfectly okay with this 'bodyguard duty', and follows behind her while Sasuke lingers just long enough to see the paper that Sakura had been so desperate to hide. Like his teammate, his eyes widen when he sees it, before he follows behind them. If she... didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't push her to. Not yet.

* * *

"What do you guys want for dinner?" It feels pretty natural, coming to her apartment with the two boys. Since her promotion to Chunin, she had been living alone (like most rational ninja her age) and as a result, didn't have to deal with questioning glances from her parents about being in the presence of a Jinchuriki _again_. Silently, the girl vows to try and be a little sweeter to Naruto, while the knucklehead is sniffing the air, obviously searching for something.

"I want r-"

"No." Sasuke answers for them both, downright reading through Naruto's desire for the noodles. "We had Ichiraku's this morning, dolt. Besides, you need to eat healthier if you wanna be Hokage." His rejection is sharp, as usual, but Sakura is a little surprised by the way he tempts their teammate into an alternative. Naruto takes the bait like a child, grinning wide.

"I wasn't gonna suggest ramen, anyways! Sakura made these really tasty rice balls after we did the bell test and..." He trails off, realizing just how silly it might be to remember such a small detail. They had all bought lunch for one another at some point in time, and in training exercises they always took turn bringing/buying the food. Sakura had only cooked for them once and it was mostly for _Sasuke_ but she... couldn't say no to Naruto when he smiled like that. Even if the blonde didn't finish the story out of bashfulness, they can fill in the blanks pretty easily.

"...Hn. That's not a bad idea."

Sakura practically beams at the indirect praise, and before she knows it, she's talking to the two as if they'd always lived here. "If you want riceballs for dinner, you're gonna have to help. I'm grateful and all but I'm not a maid!" She punches the brunette's shoulder and he scoffs, turning up his nose before walking to the dishes and turning on the faucet.

All in all, the three of them manage to cooperate long enough to make a platter of onigiri. Even if it's not as... neat as it'd been last time, the food tastes _better_ somehow. They eat at a table in relative peace, and through the sounds of Naruto stuffing his face, Sasuke and Sakura manage a conversation.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you lied about the training?"

"Huh?" She speaks with a mouthful of seaweed and nearly sputters, choking. Naruto hits her back once and her fist lands on his head in a reflex, before she hastily apologizes. "S-sorry, I don't get what you mean? How did I lie?" She has to play innocent, has to pretend not to know-

"You couldn't have taken all of these missions if you were really training with Lady Tsunade every weekend." He had been thinking about it, mulling it over while he cleaned, but still couldn't come up with a suitable answer on his own. Suddenly, the homey feeling of the tiny dining room feels... colder. "You... you're the one who told me to stay honest with my teammates, right?" His eyes pierce her and Sakura really isn't afraid of anyone, but in that moment, she's worried that she might have upset Sasuke. "...Why didn't you do the same? You could have told us if you needed money, y'know." _What?_

She looks as confused as Naruto, who hadn't been able to really draw any conclusions on his own yet. "Why would Sakura take more missions to get money? She works for Baa-chan, that _has_ to pay well." the blonde assumed that being an apprentice meant... getting an allowance? Sakura thinks for a moment and realizes that considering Naruto's experience with tutors, that did kind of make sense. Considering how close his mentors were to him, and how strapped for cash the young boy was prior to becoming a ninja, wages from Iruka and Jirirya probably kept him fed for years. But-

"I'm not doing the extra missions for _money._ " She doesn't want their pity, doesn't want the boys to know the truth behind things, but Sasuke looks like a kicked puppy and even Naruto is picking up on the mood, looking between his two teammates.

"So, why do the extra missions and lie about it?" He's blunt without consideration and maybe that's the smart approach, because Sasuke couldn't fathom why, and he couldn't express why it _hurt_ so much to be deceived. "You... you're usually always telling us how you feel. Did something happen?" The words are far too serious to come from the teens rice stained lips. His concern combined with Sasuke's genuine worry is... it's enough to break the girl.

"Okay, _alright_." Hands going up in defeat, Haruno finally meets Sasuke's gaze. "I lied. It was because I was... trying to protect my pride about the entire thing, okay?!" She doesn't mean to give into a outburst but her voice raises without much effort as she grows defensive. Already, too much had been said and she could feel a familiar discomfort picking at her skin. It takes concious effort to compose herself, and she could feel her body relaxing as she did so. "Y-you guys are so _good_ at stuff naturally, or through training at it. And I just..." When she pauses, they look expectantly. Naruto looks downright hurt at the idea that he might have been inadvertently pushing her away, while Sasuke's expression goes from emotional to the usual Uchiha Gaze. Was he just hiding behind a mask, again? Well, it was too fucking late! He had asked for this. It's a fault of hers and they both knew it, but Sakura wore her emotions on her sleeve. It had taken years of practice, but the feeling of simply allowing herself to _feel_ was liberating in a way that sensibility and aloofness never could be to her. To her teammates? She was virtually an open book.

"I didn't want to fall behind you guys, because I'm only smart with _books_ and that doesn't translate well to talent as a ninja." Why are tears building at her eyes, now? Why is this so _emotional_ when all she wanted to do was enjoy a simple dinner with her team? Why did these guys have to be so fucking nice to her, all the time? It was already enough that she loved Sasuke despite the boys many flaws, but Naruto was so _thoughtful_ at times and the entire conversation was something she had wanted to avoid, just because she didn't want to disappoint him. Pushing herself out of the dining chair, she moves towards her room. Okay. That was enough pouring her heart out for one night, and judging by Sasuke's rigid posture and Naruto's stunned expression, neither of them would offer anything useful to her tirade. "I'm going to uh, shower. You guys can clean up, if you want..." She's in motion, far too embarrassedby her outburst to stop now, not even as Naruto calls out to her or when she feels Sasuke's glare piercing her back. She was supposed to _relax_ under these conditions?

* * *

Showers had always been a bit of a personal saving grace for Sakura. Konoha could get rather stifling heat during this season, and with the training and exercise she put herself through daily, she often found the lime green walls of her bathroom to be a place of meditation after a long days work. A way to simply empty her mind and wash her skin of the grime that wasn't visible, a method of easing the burden on her shoulders, even if it was just for a little while. So, when she comes out, clad in a modest set of pajamas and a matching pink sleeping cap, she looks much better for wear. But...

_"...You can't be serious, Dobe."_

"...huh?" She pauses mid-step in front of her door, surprised at what she could hear from within. Clearly, they hadn't taken her outburst too seriously and Sakura wasn't sure if that was something that annoyed or relieved her. She's about to see what the commotion is, when she hears Naruto. Now that in itself isn't too surprising, but the fact that he was _whispering_ was what threw Sakura for a loop. Why would the obnoxious and loudmouthed blonde ever feel the need to contain himself? The unashamed nature that he held was probably one of his most redeeming qualities, a little facet of his personality that Sakura had come to admire over their years of working together. To hear him whispering was... shocking, to say the least.

_"I-I forgot I brought it with me, okay?! Please don't tell Sakura..."_

The pinkette nearly bursts through the door right there, overly eager to see just what Naruto would have to hide from her. The outburst all but forgotten, she overs by the door, fingers pressing against the doorknob tentatively. Would she get to hear more of this conversation...?

There's a lull in conversation, in which, Sakura could pick up some movement, shuffling around and such, before Sasuke gives his reply. _"Just... try not to freak out, dobe."_ " His tone sounds resigned and its here, that Sakura decides that this sort of secrecy is something she couldn't stomach. Why would the two of them hide something from her? What sort of things did boys get up to, when left alone anyways? Were they...?

Her cheeks heat up at the stray thought. Maybe Naruto was embarassed about his choice in underwear? But... why would _that_ be any cause? Unless Sasuke was seeing him in his boxers? But.. .that wouldn't make much sense either. _None_ of this seemed to add up just right, and as Sakura draws herself to the door, pushing it open and training her eyes in the darkness of her own room, she's even more confused. Both boys are more than at home on her bed, beneath her blankets. Whatever they were doing... it certainly wasn't helping the pinkette's overactive imagination. Her cheeks flush at the thought of what they could have been doing, but before she could ask, the silence is broken by Naruto shrieking and the covers moving as the boys scuffle for a moment.

"What are..." She's lost her volume in the confusion of it all, and she can't even find the motivation to be indignant because she's just pitifully _curious_ now. So instead of asking, Sakura takes a brave step into the darkness, and then another. "What are you two idiots _doing_ in my room?!" There's shouting as she hits both of their heads, pulling the covers back to reveal two messy teenage boys. While Sasuke looked gruff, if not downright _annoyed_ to have been roped up in Naruto's antics, the hyperactive blonde is morose. While both of them were dressed _down_ , Naruto in a simple black t-shirt with his trademark swirl, and Sasuke in a complimentary white shirt with the uchiwa fan, neither boy present is undressed and... maybe she's a little disappointed about it?

'Uwha... we were just trying to make up your bed and..." Naruto trails off, realizing that he doesn't want to finish that sentence or risk incriminating himself. Sasuke, smooth as ever, steps up for him.

"You're blushing." It's a simple observation but she could hear the question in it. _'Are you feeling better?'_

The unexpressed concern almost makes her melt, but her face was hot enough as is, and she's supposed to be _upset_ with her boys for invading her personal space like this. But Naruto's behavior makes her curious and a little worried, makes it easy for her to forget her own insecurities as she climbs into the bed with them.

"I was." The correction is quick and brief and she prays that neither boy thinks too much of it. In a almost teasing tone, she continues. "Naruto, what's behind your back?" She wants to see him squirm and boy does she get it. The Uzumaki child practically withers beneath her expression and Sasuke scoffs, leaving the blonde hanging out to dry. Okay, maybe they _weren't_ doing anything but he was still trying to hide something from her...

Realizing that he had been caught, he sighs and forks over a... frog? Sakura examines it for a moment, feeling the little porcelain toy with her hands before giving it back. She didn't exactly understand why Naruto would hide something so benign from her, and why he'd be willing to show _Sasuke_ and not her.

"It's a nightlight. I... bring it everywhere with me for good luck." She knows Naruto's telling the truth now, because when he looks up to explain himself, the boy is no longer squirming in the bed, afraid of her glance. But still... why did it feel like she was missing part of the story?

"...Why didn't you wanna tell me? And why does Sasuke get to know about it." Its hard to keep the betrayal out of her tone, but Naruto hears it anyways and it's almost funny how he pouts, throwing caution to the wind as he explained.

"Oh, teme's afraid of the dark so I like, let him borrow it on bad nights." The answer creates more questions than it merited and the way Sasuke growls, annoyed to have been sold out, speaks volumes. Sakura is... a little less annoyed now, but still hurt.

"Dobe! You didn't have to tell her _that_ " He playfully punches Naruto's shoulder and Sakura returns the favor, smiling sweetly at the boys. Sasuke's fear of the dark honestly did make sense, considering his history with what the night usually brought for him in the past. The Uchiha Massacre and the nightmares he'd had for years following it. She wouldn't disparage the ninja for his fear, if only because it made him that much more human in her eyes. And Naruto was... sort of impossible to stay upset with, for all his honesty.

"It's fine, it's fine." She takes initiative, plugging the little frog into the wall near her bedside table. When its mouth and eyes began to light up, she could only snicker. "...this thing's a little weird, y'know." It's meant to tease both boys present, but either they pretend not to hear, or they... simply don't care. Either is nice, because she's comfortable with the silence that follows, as both boys try to find a way to... position themselves on the bed. When it becomes clear that there isn't enough space for the both of them to lay comfortably, they... compromise, somewhat. Sakura's sandwitched between the wall and Naruto's back, while Sasuke gets the edge of the bed to himself, an arm draped over both present. If they were _younger_ , maybe they could have managed this without physical contact but... it was a little too late to be squeamish. Besides, it didn't seem like Naruto minded being in the middle.

They're supposed to be guarding her, making sure she was relaxed, and this is how the two interpreted the mission?

She's almost positive that both have fallen asleep, as the rise and fall of Naruto's broad chest acts as a rhythm for the other two to follow. Except, he speaks in a quiet tone, bright eyes opening to look at her. "...You took those missions because you think..." Sasuke subtly hits his arm, as if begging for the nin to drop it before another argument could flare up, but...

The three of them are pitifully vulnerable in this darkness, so much so, that Sakura doesn't mind speaking with her genius dolts.

"It's fine, Sasuke. I took the missions because I want to keep up with you two. We're supposed to be a _front line_ team, and yet I don't really... feel like I'm as good as you two are. Not at _that_ , at least." She was demonstrably strong, yes. Her chakra control was beyond that of a average Jounin at this point, but in the face of a bujuu and the sharringan, it didn't mean much. She didn't stand out in the same way that her friends did and while it was something that she didn't think about constantly, it just...

"I don't want to be what's holding us back, I guess." The wind howls and both of her boys are silent as they think it over. It's embarrassing, absolutely mortifying to say. She had taken every mission she could get her hands on, just to avoid being reminded of their strength in their spars. And still, they were the ones protecting her.

"Do you remember that really bad fight me and Naruto had?" Sasuke speaks up first and the question is much too sudden for her to understand at first. What was... his reasoning, for bringing that up? Of _course_ she remembered that. Right after both of them had been released from the hospital following the disaster of the Chunin exams, both of them had been itching to 'prove their strength', or whatever. In their display of machismo, the geniuses had nearly killed one another and it had been _Sakura_ to find them in the Forest of Death, both idiots scarred beyond belief.

"Yeah, I remember. I practically carried two _corpses_ to Shizune that day!" She's angry all over again, angry that they had both ignored her constant pleas to stop squabbling, to just bury this strange hatchet they held toward one another because there was a healthy rivalry, and then there was... nearly killing your ally.

"...After that, Naruto and I promised that we wouldn't make you cry again." She's cut off from her tirade by the admission and any wind she had for playful banter is forgotten. She's thankful that they would... do that for her sake, really. It did sort of make sense, that following that dispute the two never seemed to flat out argue. They would butt heads constantly, but more often than not, one party would simply concede eventually. It was something Kakashi had called 'boys growing up', but Sakura saw it as a blessing. Still, she doesn't understand what that has to do with the topic of her strength. Was Sasuke simply trying to coddle her?

"...You're the strongest person we know, and if you wanna get stronger, you can take more missions. Just know, you aren't being left behind." He seems to read her mind, right as Naruto turns on his side, smiling widely at the bleary-eyed pinkette.

"Yeah! You're Tsunade's best student! If anything, you're the one leaving _us_ in the dust." He's overzealous and it's kind of cute but Sakura can only sniffle. These two idiots are her family, and she really feared that they would grow to strong to need her on the team?

"...You don't have any flashy jutsu yet, but you always beat both of us in the taijutsu spars." Which was... a terrifying testament to her own power. Even with their combined skills, Sasuke's sharringan, and Naruto's abundance of unexpected attacks, the best they could do was fight the pinkete to a draw (and that was only _once_ , when Sakura was still pulling punches). Typically, they'd both get trounced as a reminder of their biggest weakness, and then they'd work on team attacks for the afternoon. "I can't imagine any kunochi filling your spot as our muscle." The flattery isn't much,but it still brings a smile to her face. Naruto wipes at her tears and laughs, elbowing Sasuke.

"We made her cry, Teme."

"She's just upset because she thought we were... indecent, when she came in."

"W- _what?_ "

Her teammates were absolute _idiots_ sometimes, but by god, did she love them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write! I'll be back in ~2 weeks with the next fic, hopefully!


End file.
